I Don't Want To Remember You
by CallMeAshton
Summary: Edward left Bella in the woods. Being depressed, she wanders around and gets bitten by a mystery hottie vampire. She has her own coven and 78 years later, they return to Forks for some unforunate surprises...
1. Don't Leave

**I don't own Twlight or Edward.....**

He left me. Thoses three words wandered my mind , not finding a way out. That was basically what it all summed up to, I stood upon with the wooden trees, maybe hoping to be one of them. The sun barely poked through the cluster of trees. I dug in my mind of all the times he had said that he loved me. All the times he had lied to me. He was just another guy. Another god-like, vampire, cold skin guy that I hoped I would forget about like he would want. The actual thought was beginning to anger me. All sorts of names erupted through me. He was a liar for saying he loved me, a stealer for taking my heart. I couldn't take it. All the hurt was turning into anger as I felt my ears grow warm and probably red.

I clenched my fist and squeezed them-hard. As I fought back, I could keep the tears from flowing down my face. _Stupid tears._ If falling in love was this hard, I ain't going to go through with it. Edward Cullen was no longer a part of my life and I was no longer part of his. If he wanted it that way, then be with it. I didn't need him at all, I'm okay by myself...For now.

I headed home with a heavy heart. Half of it wanted to stay there, with hope that Edward would change his mind and turn, hugging me tight like he used to and crushing his cold hard lips to my warm soft ones. The other half wanted to find him and beat him senseless. I couldn't disagree with any of them so I just headed home and hoped a warm shower and a good nights sleep would ease the pain of heartbreak.

I entered the door and quickly wiped my eyes from Charlie seeing them cloud with tears. I headed up the stairs rather quickly but I gladly saw the note he had left:

_Bella,_

_Theres been an emergency so I needed to go. Dont wait up_

_for me on dinner._

_Love you, _

_Dad_

Great. Now both of the guys I loved were leaving me. I sighed and gripped the wooden rail and headed up the stairs, stumbling twice.


	2. Depressing Day In LIfe

**I do not own Twilight or Edward…**

**Thanks for your awesome reviews :D**

I reached my bed room and flopped among the soft blanket. Too lazy to get up, I curled my self on my pillows with my brown hair tangled on top of my head and cried to myself silently until I drifted to a troubled sleep.

I was never a morning person, especially when I didn't have a cold vampire there to nudge me awake. I sighed and walked across the white carpet that was more of a brown with age. I kicked a yellow shirt I had lying on the ground to the other side of the stiff floor. Finally, I reached the bathroom and looked at the mirror. A puffy eyed freak looked back at me. I studied her features. Her big brown eyes were no longer soft but looked like they were in despair and empty, her chestnut brown hair was no longer shining with pride but dead with no shine what so ever , her face was pale with dark circles that circled her red and puffy eyes. I sighed. That poor girl was me.

After showering until the water ran cold, I had to pick my clothes for that depressing day. I wasn't feeling all that special so I picked a white tank top with a yellow shirt to go over it and washed out skinny jeans with my white converse.

"Your going to be late, honey. " My father called from the downstairs. He was always a good guy, never fought and never lingered around me. A good dad. If Edward was more like Charlie, maybe he would still be there. But then I would be able to go out on dates after 10:00. I smiled at my own personal joke.

"Alright dad." I said, gathering my book that were sitting around my desk and gathering dust. I put on a thin layer of eyeliner and brown eye shadow. I grabbed some chap stick and headed out the door to my worn out truck that surprised me with not yet breaking down. I opened the door and it squeaked as it greeted me.

"Good morning truck." I mumbled to it, patting the worn dashboard. I quickly stuffed my bag in the back seat and put my key in. The roaring the truck had in store for me was defiantly not a happy one. I jumped a little but I quickly calmed down. I had to get used to it, this was going to be my ride for the next years of my new life without Edward.


	3. If Vampires Could Blush

**I do not own Twilight or Edward.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I tried to make this chapter longer ******

I reached school without crashing or breaking anything so that was a good sign. I approached school and parked into a vacant parking square. I pulled out the keys with little force and slumped in my seat, watching several freshmen walk inside the old school. My lips curved into a slight smile. I watched in what seemed like minutes turned into hours. _They're going to call home…_ I though in my head as I pulled on the door handle and grabbed my bag. I walked towards the school and jumped over the curb. I paused at the two doors. I could go to school or…I thought for a second and quickly turned the other way. Forest. The thought went through my mind. Without thinking, I ran. Ran through the parking lot. Ran through the grass. Ran to the forest.

I went to the place where I told Edward he was a vampire. Not something I would likely want to remember but my feet had a mind of its own. I wandered in circles around a certain spot where some sunshine combed through the trees and on to the ground. I could imagine Edward shining like a million diamond. I closed my eyes and I could almost smell his sweet scent wafting through my nose. I imagined him standing next to me. The picture was so real that I reached out and touched him. Knowing I was supposed to feel air but I felt something cold and hard instead. I opened my eyes and stared ahead at a gorgeous boy who eyes were black which contrasted against his pale skin. His black hair was tussled and covered his right eye. Almost vampire-ish. Wait a minute. Oh crap.

He flashed his mouth open so fast and aimed for my arms. I didn't have time to react before a set of teeth pierced my skin and a searing pain followed only shortly. I screamed aloud and sank to the ground. A girl appeared by his side and pulled him away from drinking the rest of my blood. She quickly shoved what looked like a animal leg in his mouth. He drank it empty and they both watched me. The gorgeous boy with sorrow and the girl with surprise. With that, the world enclosed with black.

3 Days Later

I awoke from a sleep of cramping pains and burning. As I opened my eyes, three absolutely gorgeous vampires greeted me. I remembered the boy and the girl from the field but one I did not know. His eyes were a topaz, implying that he was a vegetarian. His honey blond hair was tussled perfectly like the other boy but he had combed it away from his eyes by tucking each strand behind his pale ears.

"Welcome." A smooth, high pitched voice greeted me. I turned and saw that the girl was the one that had spoken. "Welcome to the family." She added with a large smile. Not knowing what to say, I just nodded. I'm guessing she didn't like it very much because she quickly frowned slightly.

"You're a vampire." She said once again in a smaller voice. "My name is Tiffany and this is Blake." She pointed to the vampire with black hair. Then she pointed to the vampire with blonde hair. "This is my husband, Matthew." Matthew gave a small wave then walked over to Tiffany and put his strong, pale hand along her waist as if emphasize it and she returned the gesture. I smiled to them then looked back at Blake, who hadn't said anything this whole time. He noticed my staring and looked away. If vampires could blush.

Tiffany followed my stare. "He doesn't talk much." She told me once again with a smile. I nodded again at her.

"Can I look at myself?" I hadn't notice how selfish it sounded until it came out of my mouth. If vampires could blush. She energetically nodded her head.

"Of course!" She quickly, not noticing my embarrassment. She gave me a large mirror and I held it. I waited for the weight to come but it didn't oh wait. I'm a vampire.

I studied the figure in the mirror. Her perfect features were framed by flowing brown hair that now shined with happiness. Every little thing was perfect except one thing.

"Why are my eyes like that?" I asked Tiffany, not looking up from the mirror.

"Your system is filled with human blood right now, it will turn topaz once you start drinking animal blood."

I smiled up at her. "Thank you."

She looked confused but it was quickly washed over. She just nodded and left with Matthew, leaving me with Blake. I looked up at him.

He gave me a warm smile.

"Welcome to the family." He said, with such a perfect voice, I thought I would just die right there.

"Thanks." I answered quickly, my voice was perfect as well but quivered from nervousness. Geez. If vampires could blush.


	4. Just One Look

I forgot how to breath when I looked into his eyes. So full of life. The colors were basically dancing around, happy to be there. He interrupted my stare when he coughed a little. I shook my head out of crazy thoughts.

I extended my hand. "Bella. Swan." Damn eyes getting me sidetracked…He grasped my hand.

"Blake Preston." He said, flashing me another smile. Preston, it suited him. Strong, worthy. Yep, defiantly a Preston. As I shook his hand, a zap seemed to come from his hand and in to mine. Like Edward and I used to but this was stronger, much stronger. I pulled my hand away and looked at it. A small black mark was made that said B.B. I glanced at him and he showed me his. It said the same things. I shrugged it off and stood up.

"Where are the others?" I asked, casually looking around the small room.

"Well, Tiffany is out shopping a managed to drag Matthew with her. They'll be gone for a couple hours-Or days." He chuckled lightly at his own joke and I gave in and gave a small giggle. He stopped and looked at me straight in my eyes. Oh my god that look. What did I see? Hope. Happiness and maybe a little love. I instantly melted.

"Why do you dazzle people like that?" Only two things were going around in my mind. Edward and Blake. I remembered when I asked Edward that I still remember his answer.

"Do I dazzle you?" Answered Blake. I gasped in my head. It's like Edward is trapped in Blake's perfect body. Except not as idiotic and stupid. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it and nodded. He smiled and looked at me with a serious look.

"I'm sorry about biting you. It's just that, you smell so appetizing." He closed his eyes and licked his lips. I looked at him, clearly confused. He glanced down, most likely remembered I was standing right here.

"Sorry." He said, looking at the carpet.

"No worries." I told him, resting my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me. _Kiss me_. I thought in my head over and over. He clapped his hands together, scaring me a little.

"Well, you probably want to hunt now." He walked towards the front door. The burning sensation in my throat. The memory of Edward going hunting and the thought of Emmet wrestling a grizzly bear came to me. I just nodded my head.

Sorry it's short. I didn't have much time. I'll add more in a feew hours :]

**I don't own Twilight…Yet**


End file.
